Megaman: Kamen Hero
by Pikatwig
Summary: A reimagined version of the classic series. Inafune "Ian" Stellar ends up being killed keeping Roll safe, but is brought back as the Blue Bomber, and now, must keep the whole world safe...
1. Mega Origins

Pikatwig: A new Megaman story, separate from the canons we all know and love.

KKD: Huh? How different exactly?

Pikatwig: It's just about all of the canons mixed together, so Classic meets X, meets Zero, meets ZX, meets Legends, meets Battle Network, meets Star Force. In a sense. But this is a retelling of the classic Megaman games.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: May you roll the disclaimers like usual aibou?

KKD: Sure. As usual, we own nothing except a few OC characters that may pop up here and there. The rest belong to Capcom, Archie Comics, and their respective owners.

* * *

><p>(Megaman's POV)<p>

A blue flash arrived right outside a small clearing, where a tall castle stood. The area of it was tricky to pin-point at the moment, as I began my way to the castle. I then came into view revealing my helmet to be a blue with cyan/sky blue designs down the middle of it along with a red visor connected on the sides by red circular pieces, my body was mostly cyan with blue armor on his shoulder, torso, wrists, and boots, with a yellow circle on his chest, on it was a red symbol parted by a black line and two triangles. My eyes were covered by the visor, but a slash mark near my right eye is rather visible, as I walked forward.

"Alright Dr. Wily… it's time for you to pay!" I said, as I was getting closer to the castle, but I accidentally tripped a security alarm. "Shoot…"

Suddenly, some large red bots came hopping in, their most noticeable feature being the big eye on his noggin. I growled as I tried to evade them, and quickly reached what would easily be the quickest way to get inside, however the front door was locked. "Locked…" I muttered as my visor then displayed some options, and I changed to "Super Arm" changing my armor to a brown and white color scheme, as I tore apart part of the front door to open it up. "Unlocked!"

Switching back to my main weapon, the Mega Buster, I looked around for a moment, walking carefully just to stay on my toes. Suddenly, I heard a noise as I turned to see some strange yellow blob.

"...well, this is unexpected."

Well… it really was. How did it even come to this you may be asking? Well… I'll tell you. It all started a few weeks ago…

* * *

><p><em>It was the day that Dr. Thomas Light revealed his greatest achievements, the Robot Masters. Me an<em>d my mom were VIP guests to this thing. Why? Maybe it was 'cause she's a friend of the good doctor.

"Okay Ian, you go ahead and meet up with Roll. I'll make sure things are secure," my mom, Dr. Stellar said.

"Sure thing, Mom. Just be careful, okay?" I waved as I walked off to meet up with Roll, the closest thing Dr. Light had to any actual relatives since most of them passed on and he was too old to marry.

Roll herself… simply beautiful! To me, her golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail via a green ribbon was just like the rays of the sun, and it perfectly showed off her sapphire blue eyes that shined like the stars… and her outfit… such a wonderful red dress with black sleeves, white color, black buttons, and matching boots… oh my… I can't begin to tell you how beautiful she looked to me then.

"Morning Roll," I waved as she turned to me.

"Well howdy there," she waved back in the cutest Southern accent I've ever heard… and oh MAN do I like it… it just… it just fits her so much!

"So, where's your mom?" she asked me.

That reminds me, I never told you what my mom looks like, huh? Well, she's got some long blonde locks, which almost remind me of Roll's, and yet she also has green eyes as bright as emeralds. Her outfit is most interesting in terms of design from what I've seen; her top has a yellow collar while it is mostly blue, and has some puffed up yet angular shoulders, from there, she has a pleated skirt with pockets in a nice shade of red, but then her footwear… that's quite surprising. She actually has some very interesting shoes, which appear to look like bulky blue boots with yellow rings around the ankles connecting to black stockings, but a simple press of a button on both shoes makes them suddenly retract to appear like simple ankle bands to reveal her barefeet.

She's taking care of business as I looked at a nearby mirror to check my appearance.

My black hair was still as spiky as ever, pointing straight up and over my goggles framed in white with a unique type of lense, these currently being over my light blue eyes. My jacket seemed like a rather interesting workout jacket it, being blue with the occasional orange rings, and white four-pointed stars on my shoulders, connecting to my fingerless blue and white gloves. My pants in contrast were quite simple, being a pair of beige khakis and my shoes being black and white converse. Yep, everything was in order, and just as nice as when I left home.

"Good day Ian," a voice said, as I turned around to see Dr. Light's assistant, Dr. Albert W. Wily, who was a pretty old man with balding grey hair, a ridiculously long mustache of similar color, a green collared shirt under his white lab coat, which had a strange green handkerchief in his chest pocket for whatever reason, black slacks, and matching shoes.

"Good day Dr. Wily," I replied, greeting the old man.

"Sorry, but I have to leave before the presentation can begin, Ian. But do give Dr. Light my best regards," Dr. Wily told me with a smile that somehow made me a bit uneasy.

If only we knew what he was going to do back then… anyway, I walked over to where I could see Dr. Light. He was a kind old man with white hair covering his entire head, including that very bushy beard and mustache of his. He seemed very simple having the same blue eyes as Roll, a pale blue shirt and blue tie with white spots under his white lab coat, along with his red slacks and brown shoes.

* * *

><p>"Good day Dr. Light, how are things going?" I replied.<p>

"Just fine, Inafune-san," Dr. Light replied politely… using my actual name.

"C'mon, Doc, I told you, call me Ian," I responded. I then walked over and then saw the eight Robots were covered by a cloth. "Is this where your latest inventions are?"

"Yes, please don't look now," he requested.

"Right, sorry." I simply chuckled a tiny bit, as I saw that Roll was already seated, but then she patted the seat of the chair next to her when she saw me.

"I reserved this just for you, Ian," she told me, and I walked over to the reserved spot, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I replied as I sat down.

Soon my mom sat down at her spot, and we waited for the presentation to start. Just as the curtains were about to rise, we saw cycloptic bots of various colors, but each having a silver cannon for an arm while holding a shield that was mostly white, but accented with their primary color and having a viewing port, came in blasting at us… blast, Sniper Joes! But I wondered at the time why they were even there, attacking us? The people who were there began to run amock in fear, and then all of a sudden, time seemed to slow down, and some fire appeared. My mom began to get the people away from the area, when some bombs came from nowhere.

We turned and saw some robot with a red mohawk, green eyes on his yellow face, a fat body resembling a bomb with red torso armor, along with red arms and legs connecting to gauntlets and boots the same color as his face. It was responsible for throwing the bombs.

"Bomb Man?!" Dr. Light exclaimed, as my mom quickly ran over to get him out of there, when Bomb Man smirked.

"Sorry Doc, but I've got new orders. Orders from Wily… to kill your daughter!" Bomb Man responded before throwing a Hyper Bomb at her, making Roll scream in fear.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I rushed it, pushing Roll out of the way of the attack, but then I ended up taking the full force… at least I think I did; after the explosion, everything went black for me.

* * *

><p>(Roll's POV)<p>

I couldn't believe it! Ian… he was… killed by one of Dad's Robot Masters!

"Sorry about this Dr, but I'm gonna take over the world, using your Robot Masters. All eight of them," Dr. Wily announced. As two of the Robot Masters quickly covered his escape, with Dr. Light in shock, Dr. Stellar growled, as for me… I teared up and began to sob.

"Roll!" Dr. Light gasped, seeing me in tears.

"...Hope may be lost…" Dr. Stellar sighed… but even in my tears, I could hear this, and somehow, I had an idea.

"No… There's always hope, Dr. Stellar. Dr. Light, Dr. Stellar, we can do something about this," I told them, wiping my tears away. I heard them mention something about battle armor, and I know that they can do something about this.

"We can try… but… we need someone to use the armor," Dr. Light responded.

"Why don't we use Ian?" I suggested.

"It's impossible! He's dead! Even if we could, the technology to have him use it wouldn't work!" Dr. Stellar replied.

"Actually, we can. I have a robot that has the armor installed into it, I can duplicate Ian's personality and memories and then…"

"He'd be back," both me and Dr. Stellar said in unison.

"Exactly. Well, not entirely, but it's the best we can get short of Ian actually being resurrected," Dr. Light nodded. "In order for this to work, we need Ian's body before he's too far gone."

"Got it," I nodded as I picked up Ian's body and we rushed off to Dr. Light's lab. And they began their work… it took a while for them to get things started, but I knew it would work.

* * *

><p>(A week later)<p>

It took a long time, but the doctors were almost finished with their work. I was nervous, but still hopeful. Then, I heard the doors open and I saw Dr. Light and Dr. Stellar walked out.

"We're done," he replied, allowing me to walk in and see what happened to Ian.

(Ian's POV)

My first memory after my death was essentially me waking up in a strange lab, Dr. Light's I guessed, with him, mom, and Roll looking at me.

"Ugh… what happened?" I asked. But before anyone could say anything, Roll walked over and gave me a hug.

"IAN! Oh thank goodness! It worked!" she smiled, but her hug was so tight, I almost couldn't breathe.

She let go, and then I smiled at her. "Do ya, remember who I am?"

"...Roll? What happened? What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, you see… um… how do I put this…?" she replied, trying to figure out what to say. "After you saved me, you… died. And then, my dad and Dr. Stellar brought ya back,"

I took this in for a moment and was a little surprised.

"What?! How?!" I gasped before looking at myself.

"They brought ya back… as a 'bot like me," she explained.

"...Th-That's impossible!" I gawked.

Roll then turned over to the two doctors, and then kinda motioned for them to just try and help her explain this.

"Ian… you remember Project Mega I may have mentioned?" Dr. Light asked.

"Yea… what about it?" I asked.

"We modified it so that your memories could be used in the robot body you're in now," he answered.

I was a little surprised but… it also felt like I had some gaps in my memory. "But… it may take some time for you to remember everything, so don't worry."

"Trust me, Ian. I'll help you remember everythin'," Roll told me with a wink. I blushed at this, and then smiled. But that… was only the beginning...

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Nice first chapter huh?<p>

KKD: Yea, and pretty interesting.

Pikatwig: So what did you think of the characters so far?

KKD: Pretty cool reimaginings of the original characters.

Pikatwig: I think Roll having a southern accent is really cool, you?

KKD: Yep. Inspired by AJ?

Pikatwig: Hit the nail on the head. Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: Not sure. I guess it'd have to be Ian saving Roll.

Pikatwig: Mine as well, anyway, ready to end this off?

KKD: Ready when you are. Until next time this is KKD and…

Pikatwig: Pikatwig signing off. Just Live More!

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. Time to Fight

Pikatwig: Well, the next chapter of this adventure is here.

KKD: *appears in a flash of light*. Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?

Pikatwig: Nothing much.

KKD: Just checking, Mango. Ready for disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Sure thing Silver.

KKD: Only thing we own here folks, are our interpretations of the Megaman characters. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Capcom & Archie.

* * *

><p>(Ian's POV)<p>

"So… what's happened since I died?" I asked.

"...It's... complicated," Dr. Stellar answered. "We tried to bring you back, and Dr. Wily used Dr. Light's inventions to try and take over."

"Oh… so Project Mega brought me back… why does it feel like my head's all… scrambled?" I asked.

Seeing as Roll was there, she only shrugged, a bit confused.

"Oh?" Dr. Light asked, walking over to me. "I don't remember… meeting you, or what happened to me when I was younger or…"

"Well what do ya recall, Ian?" Roll asked.

I took a moment to think and said the first thing to come to my mind. "Meeting you."

I couldn't help but see Roll blush in response.

"Anyway… we gave you an armor you can summon. I hate to put this burden on you Inafune-kun, but… you need to fight Dr. Light's Robot Masters and stop Dr. Wily," my mom told me, calling me by my real name.

"Inafune?" I asked.

"Your real name, son," she told me, and I shrugged it off.

"Alrighty… so, can we get going with this already?" I asked.

"Right," my mom and Dr. Light nodded. "Analyzing the designs of my Robot Masters, the best one for you to do battle with first is DLN. 007 Time Man," Dr. Light told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He's still a work-in-progress bot like DLN. 008 Oil Man, but at least it's more of a fair fight for your first battle." Roll said.

I gave a tiny nod, and smiled at her.

"You ready, Ian?" mom asked me, checking to see if I was set to enter battle.

"Yep. So, how do I activate my armor?"

"You can activate it upon mental command," Dr. Light answered.

"In layman's terms?" I asked.

"Ya turn it on with yer thoughts; yer mind," Roll explained.

"Ah… thanks Roll-chan, but is there like something I can call out to activate it?"

"Yea. You can make up a code word if you want," Dr. Light said.

I thought for a moment, and then something cool came to my mind. "I got something."

"Then let's hear it," Dr, Light replied.

"Kamen… HENSHIN!" I shouted out. It was then recorded as a passcode before the armor suddenly began to appear on top of my body.

"SUGOI!" Roll shouted out.

"Nice," Dr. Stellar admitted before typing something into a nearby console. "Ganbare… Ian."

* * *

><p>With that, I was suddenly teleported away in a flash of blue light before reappearing near the town's clock tower.<p>

"Alrighty, better get moving," I muttered.

-_Ian, make your way to the clock tower without harming the innocents. But be careful, Wily may have already sent some troops to defend the tower and prevent anyone from interfering,- _I heard mom's voice in my head.

"How are you contacting me?" I asked, as I started walking to the tower.

_-EM Waves, that's as simple as I can put it right now.-_

"Thought it would be some sort of communicator in me, but yea, that coupled with the EM Waves would make logical sense," I replied.

You see, EM Waves are this mysterious magnetic wavelength that surrounds human and robots alike, they can pass through things without harming anything. It wasn't that long ago that people started using these waves for new purposes, but since it was still new, it wasn't open to the general public, in fact, as far as I knew, only scientists like my mom and Dr. Light had access to it to communicate with each other or their robotic creations. But nonetheless, I needed to find a way to get into the clock tower, and I had no idea how to...

"But how am I supposed to get inside the clock tower, mom?" I asked.

_-The EM Waves. In your armored form, it is possible for you to run along them, or even grind on them. There's an access point up on the 10th floor, from there, you gotta make your way to the very top, there's where Time Man has been reported to be seen,- _mom told me, and wouldn't you know it, just as I learn this, convenience hits me as I saw some strange waves of color, popping out from the rest of the environments, which I later figured out were the EM Waves themselves.

"Alrighty," I muttered, as I ran up along the surface of the wall, my shoes somehow parkouring to the surface of it, as I hopped onto the EM Waves. "Sugoi…" I muttered.

I had to start running up these waves like they were a special path in the middle of the air seeing as I couldn't get the momentum to grind uphill just yet.

_-How's it going Ian-kun?-_ Roll asked me.

"Okay I guess, I'm just running up the waves instead of grinding like mom said," I told her.

_-It's alright; it can take a while to get used to those waves anyway,-_ she told me.

"Roll… why did Dr. Wily do this?" I asked, trying to calm my mind.

_-I honestly have no idea right now.-_

"...Had a feeling you'd say that…"

_-Sorry, sugahcube.-_

I blushed a tiny bit, and then rubbed the back of my helmet in thought. I continued moving a bit, and then I looked down seeing the Mets and Sniper Joes surrounding the clock tower from the ground level… I was just glad that I was just up above them at this point and that they didn't see me, otherwise, I would've been shot in an instant. The only problem with going up this method… the Beaks. I don't know how, I don't know why, but somehow and someway, these Beaks built into the side of the building detected me, opened up and started firing like crazy.

"GAH!" I shouted, trying to dodge the blasts.

_-Ian? What's going on?- _ I heard mom shout as I dodged the blasts, the EM Waves somehow giving me a hand as it's curves and swerves somehow helped me duck and dodge much more efficiently.

"Getting attacked by some sort of enemies!" I shouted.

_-Can you get me a visual? Your optic sensors have special camera in them allowing them to take footage of what you see, and you can send them to me via the EM waves you aren't using to walk on,- _mom told me, using some techno jargon I didn't get.

"In English please!" I shouted.

_-You have cameras built into your eyes! Just access it with your thoughts to take the pics and use your thoughts to send them over!- _mom clarified as I soon thought those thoughts and what looked like a camera lense view took up the vision in my eyes.

I did so, and then ran for cover, ducking out of the sight of those blasted beaks.

"Okay, I'm safe for now, what've you got on those things, mom?" I asked.

-_Alright… let's see… it's called a Blaster/Beak. It's weak area is the center where it blasts, so try aiming there!-_

"So basically… aim at the gun in their mouths?" I checked, trying to put it in terms I could understand at the time.

_-Yep!-_

I then nodded, but then realized one problem… I don't know how to access a weapon.

"Now that I think about it… how do I fight? Is there a weapon in this armor?" I asked.

* * *

><p>(Back at the lab, Roll's POV)<p>

Oh great… I knew we shoulda waited to actually explain everything to Ian in the lab instead of just sending him out to learn on the job like the doctors did.

"Oi! Give me that!" I shouted. "Ian, listen carefully. You have these special energy cannons called Busters built into your arms. The default mode is coded named the Mega Buster. Like with your other abilities, just think, and you can summon one of these busters onto your arms."

_-Okay!-_ Ian replied, as we watched him blast away at the Beaks. -_So… is it limited to my left arm or no?-_ he asked.

"No. You have access to one on your right arm, too, but it's recommended you use only one at a time, seeing if you use both, your energy will end up draining very very quickly." I replied.

_-Okay… so, I managed to beat the Beaks. I'm continuing on my way now,- _Ian replied, continuing his way up.

"Just be careful son. You don't know how many of those things, or of any other robots Wily has to keep interlopers out," Dr. Stellar told him.

_-Gotcha!-_

* * *

><p>(Clock tower, Megaman's POV)<p>

I simply continue moving, and soon enough I reached the 10th floor's access point. "I reached the access point, and I'm getting into the tower,"

_-Good. Now Dr. Wily's not known for being subtle, so if Time Man's up there, look for a door with a W on it; it should lead you right to him,- _mom told me.

"That's been the most straightforward you've been with me all day," I pointed out.

_-Heh… I suppose so.-_ Mom giggled at me, as I headed inside, seeing the inner workings of the clock were kinda big. I gave a sigh as I walked forward.

Suddenly, I saw some spinning cans with eyeballs come my way along with these strange metal eyeball with four magnetic suction cups around their bodies. I went ahead and blasted them with ease, and quickly got moving.

"What are these things?" I asked.

_-Send me a picture, quick!-_ Mom told me, which I did. _-Tellies and Octopus Batteries. They may not look like much, but trust me when I say they can truly be annoying.-_

"Telly, Octopus Battery, Beak… please tell me you're making those names up!" I groaned.

_-I wish I was…-_ she replied. _-You'll have to either blast your way past these pest, or find a way around them in order to get to the door.-_

I quickly blasted away at them, and while the Octopus Batteries stayed down… the Tellies just kept respawning! I was able to avoid most of them, and get a little further in. I saw an electrically charged pendulum swinging around.

"What's up with that?" I asked.

_-Just seeing it from here, we got no ideas,- _Roll replied.

"Generators maybe?" I guessed.

_-Actually yes, those are indeed generators,-_ Dr. Light said.

"Wait, what?"

_-I examined this place a bit, those generate electricity for the clock tower. Elec Man offered to make those, just don't stare at them…-_ Dr. Light advised.

However, the one problem… I didn't notice it, but I have been staring at those stupid pendulums.

-_IAN!-_ Roll yelled, snapping me out of that, as I ducked under them and continued on my way up. I saw a sign that read "Floor 13".

* * *

><p>"Why don't I like that?" I muttered to myself before looking around for the door with the W on it.<p>

And it was… above me. I sighed, as I jumped up and arrived at where the clock part of the tower was.

"Here I go…" I muttered, as I looked around, and then I heard a warning signal go off in my head.

This forced me to be on my toes and keep looking until… a sort of teleporting signal came in, and a voice yelled out "Time's Up!"

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a purple Robot Master with a clock on his chest and alarm bells on his head.

"Eh? Who are you?" I asked, a little unsure of who he was.

"I am Time Man, a Robot Master working with the Great Dr. Wily. And what are you doing here?!" the Robot Master asked me.

"I'm here to stop you Time Man!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes at me, unconvinced by my claims.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Time Man scoffed.

I… honestly didn't know. But I simply fired my Buster at him. He was damaged slightly, but he was set to counter.

"Heh, you're going down!" Time Man said, readying some arrows of sorts.

"Uh oh," I gulped, readying myself for whatever is to come, he then fired them, and just as I was set to dodge, time began to slow down.

Before I knew it, I was attacked from all angles before the arrows hit me. "Itai…" I muttered. "How did…?"

_-His ability is called Time Slow. It allows the user to slow the flow of time!-_ Mom told me.

"Oh now you tell me!" I responded, feeling a bit annoyed.

_-...sorry. I just found out. Took Dr. Light a while to get the data on Time Man up for me to see this,-_ Mom replied.

"Oh boy…" I groaned as I tried to keep my guard up.

He slowed time down again, but I was able to avoid his "Time Arrows" and fire the Mega Buster, which did manage to get some good hits. "Uh… I could use a bit of advice here," I said.

_-He does have a weakness, but you don't have access to the required weapon,- _Dr. Light answered.

_-Try a Charged Shot!-_ Roll suggested.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

_-Just focus your energy into your Buster, wait for the right moment, and then blast away!-_ Roll said.

I just nodded, aimed the buster in front of me, waiting for just the right moment as I charged my buster, then I saw Time Man approach, and then… BABOOM! I managed to beat Time Man, he was out-cold, and then I saw him.

_-Now you need to copy the Time Slow. Just touch Time Man and your variable weapon system will copy it onto the Copy Chip,-_ Dr. Light explained.

"Okay… I think I got it," I nodded, walking up to Time Man and placing my hand on his arm before on my visor it displayed some info I couldn't understand, and then it said "Weapon Get: Time Slow."

"Uh… Cool?" I replied, confused as I was about to walk away before I saw Time Man struggle to get up for a moment.

"...Just… who are you?" he demanded of me.

This took me back for a moment as I began to think. The codename of what brought me back to life is "Project: Mega" so…

"Ore wa… Megaman!" I shouted.

"...Onore… Mega...man…" Time Man grunted before passing out again. I was then teleported away in a blue flash…

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: This was a nice chapter huh?<p>

KKD: Sure was. I really liked how our hero had to learn of his powers instead of knowing it right at the start.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was really funny.

KKD: Well, that's 1 bot down, 7 to go.

Pikatwig: Hai. Anyway, what did you think of how Ian gave himself the name Megaman?

KKD: Pretty accurate if someone were in his spot. And… I kinda like it.

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway, anything else?

KKD: Well… not really… *checks watch* In any case we'd better close this up; we've got another story to get to.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne! *With a blast from his Gaburevolver on the ground, the two vanish in a pillar of light.*


End file.
